


Safe to Explore

by IOnlyWriteKinkandFeels



Category: Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Aromantic Asexual Jughead Jones, Begging, Biting, Bottom Archie Andrews, Dom Jughead Jones, Finger Sucking, Flashbacks, Gen, Happy Ending, Hypersensitivity, Lap Sitting, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Making Out, Mild Angst, My First Work in This Fandom, Queerplatonic Relationships, Relationship Negotiation, Straddling, Sub Archie Andrews, Teasing, and jug is 20, and not too fond of romance either, archie is 21, archie is eager, briefly, college students, hes okay with it and so is archie, i need it, im not sorry about it, its just me exploring my own aroaceness via jug, its pretty brief tbh, jug is sex repulsed, listen, needy archie, switch archie?, switch jughead?, this is just me exploring my own aroaceness via jug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 19:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17834459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IOnlyWriteKinkandFeels/pseuds/IOnlyWriteKinkandFeels
Summary: Jug is queer platonic with Archie, and they delve into the ins and outs of their relationship. Jug is aroace and very repulsed. No smut here. Brief angst.





	Safe to Explore

**Author's Note:**

> I am an aroace person trying to sort my own thoughts on myself and my limits, but I do not have an oh so helpful Archie of my own, so I just chose to do some analysis via Jughead. Word of note, Arch is so sensitive here because Jughead and he had anticipated this scene weeks in advance, which means that Archie, who typically got off at least every 3 days or so, had to wait god knows how long, and it lights him on fire. But truthfully I'd always imagined him to be sensitive even with regular release.

Archie was panting, face flushed and muscles tight. His eyes screwed shut, a guttural moan ripped through him before it dissolved into another breathless pant. He was beautiful, perfect, and radiant. Which was why Jughead loved tearing him apart so much. The brunette wasn’t doing much, just stroking the other’s chest from beneath his shirt, slow and careful. Roaming Archie’s expanses of muscle and bone like he hadn’t already before a thousand times. The reactions kept it fresh and interesting. The shudders, pants, and convulsions never stayed the same. Archie Andrews was an instrument he’d yet to master, but he’d never get bored of the endless learning he had to do.

Archie was whimpering now, focused on staying in position. Jughead appreciated that, the dedication the redhead had, and gave on command. He lifted the other’s head. 

“Almost.” he said. 

“Please!” Archie groaned, desperate.

The brunette got up from straddling the other’s lap. “Shirt.”  
Fast as lighting, the shirt was ripped over the other man’s head and tossed into the unknown. The other was quick to resume position, legs at a perfect angle for Jughead to straddle, and hands behind the back. Jughead chose to let the eagerness slide as he claimed his seat again. He pressed closer, front to front with the other man.

He murmured a soft “shhh” as Archie whined at the gentle touch of his dom’s fingertips and nails only just making contact with his back. Jughead positioned himself, eyes level with Archie’s collarbone, eyes fluttering as his lashes did the work, his short nails digging sharp red lines into his back.

“Oh, Jug, please.” Archie moaned and bucked.  
Jughead made a show of batting his lashes ever so slowly into the crook of the sub’s neck, rubbing the pain of the lines into a dull ache with his finger tips. “What is it, Andrews?” 

“Need you. Need you, please.” 

“Need me to what? Football can’t have knocked out your last remaining brain cells, Archie. Use your words.” Jughead hummed, mouthing at the other’s neck and shoulders. 

God he’d give anything to be able to leave bruises, but it was still football season. He didn't need that sort of extra attention on them. The effect was rather well received, when Archie threw his head back, heaving pants that jughead could feel due to their close proximity, a few rather scandalous moans thrown in the mix as well. The younger man growled between soft nips and licks “Just you wait until this season is done, Arch. you’re gonna be a walking chew toy when I’m finished with you.” he pulled away enough to get his hands to the other man’s hardened nipples, a singular, circular rub for each.

“Yes, please.” Archie groaned. 

“Perfect. Look at you, all riled up like a girl losing her virginity in a 50’s flick.” Jughead smirked, flicking a nipple with more force than necessary. 

Archie yelped and curled in on himself by reflex, before immediately correcting his posture. Jughead would be lying if he said it didn't give him the biggest power trip. This behemoth of a man, all around red blooded American Boy, was absolutely his in this moment. The trust Archie gave to him, and vice versa? It transcended any other relationship the two of them had before, not dating, not friends with benefits, not just friends. It was something all their own. 

“I can't give you sex.” Jughead warned in the beginning. “I can't and I don't want to.” 

“Jughead, I don't need that. I need...to explore this, like you do. Just lay down the rules and I won't break them.”

Archie, by nature was a very good boy; and now, a good man. He had such a desire to serve, protect, be perfect. If only Jughead could make him see that he was, in more ways than he wasn't. 

He often wondered what it would be like, if they had more intense scenes. Ones where Archie, or even occasionally Jughead himself, went completely under. Subspace. Totally untethered. The thought scared and excited them both, but they'd never discussed it. Instead, they'd established the rules, limits, and desires.

“If you want to kiss, ask first. The answer won't always be yes.” Jughead said.

“Right. But if you want to kiss me, Jug, by all means, go for it whenever you want.” 

Jughead chuckled. “What if I made you beg for it?”

Archie found his face matching his hair as he let out a breath. “That….That’d be okay too.”

“Juggy.” Archie whined, clearly so desperate, “Can I kiss you?” 

Jughead pondered a moment, as he allowed the pause to go pregnant between them, fixing Archie with a stare as his hands continued to roam. He admits, sex isn't his thing. It might not ever be, if he's a sophomore in college now. Kissing and touching usually weren't either, if he's truly honest with himself. But lord help Archie when Jughead does want those things, if the way the redhead melts under his touch is any indication of his abilities in those fields.

He grabbed the redhead by the back of the neck, pulling him so close, Archie's eyes closed and his lips primed for the connect. “Go on, Andrews. Close the gap.”

“I know you said you wanted to be in charge. I'm all for it, Juggy, but what do you plan to do with me when you got me?”

“What do you want, Arch?” Jughead raised his brows.

Archie flushed. “I want you to be mean. Make me beg and embarrass me. Don't be afraid to-”

“Get rough?” Jughead grinned, despite his own flush coloring his cheeks. “I knew you were a masochist. All that football.” he joked.

Archie wanted to hide. “Sure, get rough, but….with that, could you…” he struggled to find the words, “touch me…. All over. Be everywhere, all at once, and make me, make me only think about what's going on? Just you and me. Maybe, sit on me too?” 

Jughead hummed appreciatively, or maybe deviously. “Yeah. Sounds perfect.”

Archie looked into his dom’s eyes, hesitant to assert himself. If anyone wanted to know what Archie got out of this, the answer was simple, in Jughead’s mind. Archie didn't want to be himself, this persona he'd made his legacy into, and Jughead gave him the circumstances to pack away the All American Boy for safe keeping. He didn't have to make decisions. To think for himself and feel like others thought he was too stupid to do anything but athletics. He only needed to follow the rules.

Archie clearly couldn't wait any longer than the moments hesitation, slotting their lips together hesitantly. He was obviously not giving his all, not like the other moments when he turned the tables. Jughead shoved the boy back on the bed, on top of him in an instant. 

“Okay, so, when you do say yes to kissing, what should I know there?” Archie asked.

Jughead took a moment to think. “I don't know. But it's possible that I might bite.”

Archie found himself about to lick his lips, but stopped just in time to prevent the other man from teasing.

“What, wanna try it now?” damn, Juggy was perceptive.

“Can we?”

The kiss was a mix of forceful and soft, Jughead couldn't have Mr. Andrews coming home to a pair of kiss bruised boys. Forceful enough to show Archie who was in charge, soft enough to be sensual as his hands roamed over Archie’s arms. The boy was clearly enjoying it, soft little keens and moans arising occasionally. 

“I'm tempted to flip you over, leave red claw marks on your back.” Jughead hummed, ignoring Archie's eager nod of agreement, “Bet the boys would wonder who did it. What girl you fucked to get those pretty marks. The whole campus would be dying for that scoop. But no one would know I'd done it.” The dark haired man punctuated each sentence with a kiss to a seemingly random location. “Wouldn't that be a scandal?” he hands went from the other man’s shoulders, all the way down to his stomach, varied pressure at random intervals.

Archie couldn't control himself. “Fuck.” he shuddered as his hips bucked, moving the scrawny top directly onto his erection.

“What if I get a boner? I'm gon-Juggy I'm going to get a boner. Please don't tell me you'll stop.” Archie pleaded.

Jughead sighed as he thought. “We don't have to stop if I don't touch it. Maybe not even see it.”

“And if you get a boner?” he countered.

“We ignore it. Both of us.” came the immediate response. 

The redhead relaxed, relieved. “Could we try something now? Establish as we go?” 

Jughead kept his composure, even if he felt greatly bothered by this development. But it must not have been as well as he thought, Archie lifting him by the hips, away from the offending genitals. “Sorry.” Archie looked at him through his lashes, hoping he wasn't in trouble.

Jughead stooped to give him another kiss, gentle and chaste. “It's okay, Arch. You didn't mean it.”

The redhead nodded. “I got caught up. It just feels so good, Jug. I just wanna…” he trailed off.

Jughead stroked the others face. “I know, I know.”

Archie leaned into the touch, eyes closed.

The first time, Jughead had a half chub when he and Archie met at the hips. He'd actually frozen up before he could help himself, and Archie was too far gone to notice, babbling about how much he just wanted to please Jughead, some of the things he sprouted were too sexual in nature for Jug to handle. Before he'd found the self restraint to stop himself, he was off Archie and in the bathroom, pacing and trying to knead the tight knot of anxiety out of his stomach.

Jughead thinks he's gotten a little better at dealing with Archie’s occasional sexual slip up, since then. They returned to sitting, Jughead carefully situating himself atop Archie to prevent further incident. He pressed a final kiss to the other’s mouth, before pressing a few fingers to Archie’s lips. “Show me what you'd do, if I let you have it.” 

Archie latched onto the digits without a moment's hesitation, swirling his tongue, sucking, pulling out all the stops. His eyes slipped shut blissfully, sometimes. The sensation wasn't all pleasurable for the brunet, but it was definitely less revolting than the idea of actually getting a blow job.

“I'm so sorry, Jughead.” Archie whimpered from the other side of the bathroom. “Please don't shut me out.”

It took twenty minutes and a lot of deep breathing to coax Jughead out of the bathroom. “I ran to Pop’s, hope this helps.” Archie presented the bag of takeout like an offering.

Jughead passed him by. “Not hungry.” 

It took four whole days for Jughead to nurse his appetite back into action, and a full seven before he'd talk to Archie for more than sixty seconds at a time. 

Jughead’s free hand was getting rather bored, so he tugged on Archie's hair, a rather illicit noise followed. Jughead jolted a little at the slight bite he'd received, more shocked than hurt.

“Jesus, Arch, you're so riled up. Eyes on me.”

Archie hummed, his tongue slipping between the two fingers in his mouth, batting his lashes as an apology. Jughead almost rolled his eyes. Almost. He took his fingers away, a small protest came from the other man. Both watched the trails of spit as Jughead separated his fingers with mild interest; Archie with a sense of pride, and Jughead, who compared the consistency to Polynesian sauce. 

“Consider me seduced.” Jughead smirked.

“Yeah?” Archie grinned back, gaining bravado.

“Yeah.” Jughead confirmed, clawing gently at the other man's pecs.

Jughead saw it, the fire light in Archie’s eyes. If he wanted, he could put it right back out, keep going the way they were now. But a challenge was fun too. He let Archie kiss him, rougher than before, more insistent. He found his hands roaming again, no set pattern, just background sensation at this point as the kiss took the show.

“What if...I wanted to be in charge? Sometimes, I mean.” Archie breathed out as Jughead left butterfly kisses on his neck.

“I guess I wouldn't care.” Jug decided between hickeys where his lashes had been.

And the next thing the Jones boy knew, he was down on his back, Archie hovering over him with animalistic determination as he kissed Jughead for all he was worth, and tax. 

Archie was strong, bulked up from their highschool days as he held the brunette in his lap firmly by the hips. Despite his pale skin, Jughead is quite resilient to bruises, which is something he counts as a blessing when Archie gets like this. If he's true to himself, he likes it when the redhead roughs him up too. It makes the noise of his head stop, sure, but the real reason he welcomes it is because it contrasts the marks he leaves on Archie.

Compliments what they do to each other, for each other. A physical and intimate reminder of their best secret yet. He knows already that finger shaped bruises are going to be around his hips. That he's going to relish them, match his fingers up to the discolored prints and push deep in the shower. 

Jughead is a fighter, scrappy. He doesn't go down without at least a struggle, even if this isn't really any competition or anything to be worried about. He claws at Archie's chest, tugs his hair, even blows air into Archie's mouth to make him startle. But the kid holds firm, surprisingly, pushing Jughead further into the mattress as he bites the brunet’s lip. 

He gasps despite himself, and it turns into a soft moan as he tightens his grip on Archie's shirt. The redhead pulls back, smug. 

Jughead knew all too well what would come next, at Archie opening his mouth into their kiss. He could stop it, if he wants. Or, at least make him earn it. But he doesn't bother. Or, not today, anyway. Archie bites Jug’s lip, and that's when his control fizzles out and dissolves like the carbon in a soda. Jughead can't express with words how good it feels, or how embarrassing it is, not for all the burgers in the world. He tugs at Archie’s hair, hard enough to yank his face away and end the kiss. He’s burying his face in the other’s shoulder, mouth finding a mind of its own to pull part of Archie’s clavicle into its grasp, sucking like a vacuum seal before his teeth sink in like an activated bear trap. The ginger is far from upset, if that moan and tightening on Jug’s is hips are anything to go by. 

“Fuck, Juggy.” he growled. 

Archie forced the other out of hiding to leave trails of kisses and nips along his neck and jaw.

Jughead isn't like Archie when it comes to his pleasure, bucking and moaning and swearing. But it only makes it more embarrassing when Archie does get him to react. The kisses and nips have him tilting his head back, the hand in Archie’s hair forces the other to maneuver just so without a word. ‘Higher, to the left, bite me, kiss me.’

“Looks like we know why you bite now. You're hoping someone bites back.” Archie teased. 

Jughead scoffed. “No way-”

Archie cut him off, biting his bottom lip. When Jughead gasped again, Archie tugged and sucked on the lip between his teeth. Jughead let out a shuddery breath as his body felt weak, despite his current reclined position. He was distantly aware of pulling the other closer, maybe he'd even said something. Archie would never tell him that he begged for more as his eyes fluttered and he gripped Archie so tight he heard Juggy’s fingers crack from the pressure.

Only when Jughead came back to himself did Archie let his lip go with a self satisfied taunting smirk. 

Before he knew it, they were kissing again, a distraction while Archie moved them. Jughead swore he saw stars behind his lids when he connected forcefully with the wall. And again when Archie bit his lip a second time. He was so terribly glad Archie’s dad wasn't home to question the foundation deep rattling of the entire upstairs. 

He knows Archie wants to undress him. Touch him. Jesus, even fuck him. But all of those things are too much right now, so when Archie tugs at the bottom of his sweater, the smaller boy gives his hand a small swat in answer. Archie isn't deterred, instead his hands completely leave Jughead’s torso to cup his face, his thumbs swipe over Jug’s cheeks gently and with such care that Jughead melts, despite his best efforts. It only worsens when Archie pulls back to speak.

“Thanks for letting me know,” he says sincerely, pausing to give Jughead another chaste peck.

“Anything else you're not up for?” he's looking at Jughead with such love and selfless concern as his left hand drops down to the side of his neck so he can stroke the other man's jaw tenderly.

Jughead fell quiet for a beat. The moment is mostly gone for him, now. He feels rather content, truthfully. He pulls Archie down for one last kiss, soft, sweet, and full of gratitude. Archie understands that this is the end, somehow, and doesn't try to prolong the inevitable, letting Jughead set the pace. 

Jughead held on the best he could, to not drop the kiss as abruptly as he felt the desire to lock lips leave him, like a flame that got stuck in the airtight vacuum of space. He pulled away, having thought about his answer. His hands cupped Archie's on his face, and instead of their lips coming together, they joined at the forehead. Jughead closed his eyes, savoring the peace and contented feeling that went over him in waves. He knew Archie was staring at him. He always knew, but never cared. Sometimes he wondered if Archie looked at him like he looked at the people who he pursued. He doesn't think he's ever seen someone look at him like that, but really, who'd want the resident weirdo? It doesn't matter. Jughead is content to be alone, in romantic and sexual aspects. But he can't lie, intimacy and trust are things he doesn't want to be alone with, or without. 

He opened his eyes, and pushes Archie away so he can get enough leeway to get off his lap. Archie found his shirt, slipping it back on while Jughead waited, by the door. He gave a little smirk with his kiss red lips, nodding his head downstairs. Archie grinned, slipping into the bathroom. He handled the last remnants of his time with Jughead before he bounded down the stairs, a beeline for the kitchen to join his crowned brunet as they wordlessly loaded up snacks for a movie marathon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I debated about posting this off and on for months, but finally decided that why shouldn't I? What do you think, over all? Did you have a favorite part?


End file.
